In The Shadows
by J. N. Williamson
Summary: "Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No one ever apologized for making me this way." — In all truths, monsters had once been men. [Lost Boys Origins: David]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Lost Boys, despite wishing I did. I merely own my imagination.

I recently got back into the writing muse after watching Lost Boys; and I have seen a few stories that delve into the background of our favorite vampires. I have yet to read a David and Dwayne—so I thought that I should give it a try before I start with the main story I have in mind.

I am not a perfect writer but I will try my utmost best to keep all characters and happenings as on point as possible. This is how I imagined how David became a vampire and how he had to go through the transition and what not. If I have gotten anything wrong, please do point it out.

This chapter will be somewhat short, as it is the prologue as well as a teaser. I'm busy writing the next chapter so I'll see if I can publish it by tomorrow or Tuesday.

Without further ado, here it is.

* * *

 **[Lost Boys Origins: David]**

 _It had become nothing but a hindrance, this weakness pulsing through his body. It made his blood boil to know that despite all his efforts, there was nothing he could do but watch from the sidelines—the copper tang lingering in his mouth making it hard to swallow._

 _He could feel it creep through the crevices; the claws of darkness ripping their way through flesh and bone. Like a parasite, it could not be sated for long. This hunger he felt; it drove him till the brink of insanity but once again, his body reminded him that he was_ human _and that fact alone made him tremble in utter shame._

"Do not fret, mademoiselle. It shall be over soon; your screams I shall save for last." _He could feel his control slipping, the edges of darkness blinding him from what struck fear into his very core. It pained to breath, it ached to move and yet he continued to push himself till he could no longer focus on anything other than his bloodlust._

"Did you really think that you could get away with what you have done, David? And to think that my father valued you more than his own son. What would he think of you now, David? What shall I tell him when he finds your corpse washed ashore on the riverbanks. You got what was coming to you. I want you to watch as I take what you have taken from me."

 _Blood dribbled from his chin, his lips parted and his arms buckled under the sheer pressure he was forcing upon them. He drifted between conscious and unconsciousness, his eyelids drooping but fluttering open with each pained whimper, with each muffled scream—and there was nothing he could do._

"Get your fucking hands off my wife." _It had taken all his energy to push himself from the ground, his gaze wavering back and forth between the darkened forms before him and it was then that his gaze finally settled upon a sight that made him suck in a breath._

 _He was too late. God please, anything but her._

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill all of you," _his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, the deep sounds of mocking laughter following him into the abyss._ "And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

 _He couldn't save her. He couldn't save them and that fact alone made him wonder—what was he if he could not protect his family? Pain like a hot iron searing through his flesh made him yell out, his mouth wide and his teeth bared._

"I'm coming for you." _Death never seemed more sweeter as the familiar sound finally lulled him into unconsciousness. And yet as his blood mingled with hers—staining the snow beneath them in a mixture of crimson red—David knew that this was just the beginning._

"David." _Her voice, oh so sweet. It pained him to know that he had broken his promise; to know that the only good thing that ever happened in his life was a breath away from the same fate as he—._ "We shall see each other soon again, my love." _And his last breath was a scream that would soon strike fear into those that had taken all from him._

 _For God have mercy on his enemies, for he would have none. And as he continued to drift through the void between life and death, his soul screaming out in agony, hatred, guilt and desperation—a darkness that had brought the Devil himself._

"Hush now, my child. It shall be over soon. I have heard your deepest wishes and I am here to grant you what your soul craves. But nothing comes without a price, David. Are you willing?"

 _He could taste it just as much as he could feel it thrumming beneath his skin. It pulsed through his veins and as the final breath of air slithered past his lips—he knew that he had just made a deal with the Devil himself._

 _Because the darkness never seemed so more invinting than it did at that moment._

Because in truth, all monsters had been men once.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Well that was the prologue that would set everything in motion. Considering that I, in no means, know how David really acted before he became a Vampire, I thought it fitting that this was where I should start. I feel rather good about this idea so if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

And all criticism is welcomed. Can't wait to hear what you all think. But did David make the right decision, find out on the next chapter.

Love Jesse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the Lost Boys; I merely own my imagination and ideas.

I suppose I should warn you lot that this chapter contains mild adult content and suggestive themes that is not suitable for young eyes but knowing that most would ignore this little message, I'm just putting this up so you don't get a little shocked. It's not explicit but just a hindsight that there will be chapters that will make it obvious as to why this story is rated M.

I hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

"David."

 _He remembered the first time his name tumbled from her lips; how her nails bit into his skin before her fingers would glide through his hair as his head rested between the valley of her breasts and more often than not, he'd wonder what he had done to deserve her._

 _And though she'd reassure him with nothing but kind and caring words, David knew that she deserved more than what he could give her._

 _Nothing. He could give her nothing and that fact alone made him doubt that he'd ever be worthy of her love. There had been a time where he had grown up hating those who had thought themselves above the poor, the commoners but after having met his precious Francesca, things had changed and he found himself wanting to become a better man._

 _ **His**. She was not his, nor would she ever be. But a man could hope, could he not? It had occurred to him that he could run, run as far as he could and take her with him but what good would that do?_

 _Running from his problems would do them no good, that much she had reminded him over and over again. But what could life offer him? Though he had more than what most had—the beauty slumbering in his arms being one of them—David was not content with how his life had turned out._

 _Born to impoverished English immigrant parents at the turn of the century, David William Sutherland entered the world with a chip on his shoulder. It didn't help any that he was birthed in the backroom of a brothel that should have been condemned, to a timid, fretful woman who'd been forced to return to work just hours after she'd delivered him into the hands of his nervous, alcoholic father; a father who was indifferent to the boy and violent at worst._

 _From the moment of that first wail, David spent his life fighting for respect, not that he would receive it in kind. Because in the end, he had learned a valuable lesson._

 _Life was a fickle thing but death was for certain. It didn't matter how much good he did, he'd always be known as that kid mothers warned their daughters about._

 _He had never looked at a woman until he had met Francesca. It had been obvious from the start that the young woman would never associate herself with the likes of him and for a while, he had despised everything she was._

 _It made him bitter and angered. To know that she had lowered herself to his standards, the daughter of a Count; sleeping with a commoner such as he._

 _He would live with the humiliation and judgments that would be passed unto him but he could not fathom what Francesca's father would do once he discovered the truth of what his precious daughter was doing at nights._

 _"David." He blinked down at her, intently watching as her fingers glided across his chest that sent shivers down his spine. "You let me die, David."_

 _He frowned down at her, his lips parting as if to enquire what she meant by those words that had his heart beating faster when it finally dawned on him._

I let her die.

 _Her mouth opened in a breathless scream, a trickle of blood oozing from the corner of her mouth and he was immobile, paralyzed and utterly helpless. "You promised that you would protect me," her nails bit into his skin, her once brown eyes that could light up a room seemed distant, cold and monsterous, glowing a vibrant gold that struck fear into his soul. "—that you would do anything for me. You let me die, my love. I should think it fair that I return it in kind." He continued to struggle against the grip seizing control of his heart._

"It's just a dream, David. Let go!"

 _It erupted within him, the darkness that had finally broken free from its cage. A hunger unlike any other had turned him into the thing he had vowed to never become._

"David!" It was her scream that roused him from the darkness, the loud gasp that tore from his throat a mixture between exhaustion, desperation and confusion. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, his body aching and his arms searching for the only thing that could keep him sane. "Hush, my love. It was just a dream."

She cradled his head against her chest, kissing his forehead with such vigor that made him choke back a sob. "I am here, there is nothing to fear." He breathed deeply, his arms wrapping around her and just holding her close.

It had felt so real. But she assured him that it was just a dream, that he could breathe once more and rest. His skin was covered in sweat, though from their lovemaking or the nightmare that had him holding her closer, David wasn't sure.

But one thing was for certain, he did not want to let her go. The mere thought of loosing the one good thing in his life made him go ballistic. "Just stay," he murmured loosening his hold in order to look her in the eyes, "-for a little while."

And she smiled sadly. "I wish for nothing but to remain at your side," she lowered her head and placed a tender kiss on his nose. "—but you know I cannot. He has grown suspicious as of late and I don't want to upset him further."

He groaned in displeasure before pushing himself, albeit reluctantly from her form and ran a hand through his matted curls. "Don't apologize," he murmured rolling his shoulders, the bed dipping as she came up behind him. "—I should have known better."

Francesca placed a few kisses on his shoulder, her breasts pushing up against his back in a way that made him hungry for her flesh once more. "But I might have time to fix our little problem."

Before he could utter a word in protest, he found himself once again being pushed backwards, surprised as how such a small frame could hold so much strength but allowing her to take control.

Something that he did not do often. Though there was little light in the room, the moonlight peeking through the curtains provided enough to make him grin in predatorial pride. "I'll make you feel better, my love."

And she drove the stake through his chest.

* * *

Author Note; If there are any questions or confusion, please feel free to demand what the hell just happened and I'll be more than happy to explain. This story will seem confusing at times, as it will be both in present and in past—it's how I imagined David telling his story. Live in the present but remember the past through vivid memories that seem so real. I would also like to thank TheGoofyCat and Erzsebeth Bathory for reviewing the previous chapter. Means so much that you guys liked it and I would also like to thank those for reading it.

Remember if there are any questions, feel free to ask. Hope it wasn't too confusing


End file.
